sourlemon100000s_entry_pointfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Stats
There are multiple factors that will provoke certain reactions to other people. Here is a quick list of them: * Suspicious * Conspicious * Disguised * Compromised * Tresspassing * Armed * Armored Some of these are very very bad. Let's go over each and every one of them so you will know how to avoid it. Suspicioius This state can appear whether or not you are disguised. It will make any camera or person that happens to be looking in your direction suspicious. If suspicious long enough, the alarm will sound, breaking stealth. If you want to stay anonymous, make sure to not let this stat appear unless necessary. But just because I say that doesn't mean that it's last resort. It will appear every time you breach a door, so it will be a rather common stat that will pop up. You can get it by performing certain actions. * Lock picking * Drilling * Key card scrambling * Burning * Hiding bodies * Disabling cameras * Looping cameras * Interrogating guards * Staring at a guard (although, it won't say that you're suspicious) * Staring at a human target (although, it won't say that you're suspicious) Conspicuous A less serious version of suspicious. Still bad though, so get out of sight. These actions will trigger the effect. * Having a bag * Crawling Disguised Being disguised requires a not ruined disguise. Unlike some other games, disguises aren't 100% effective. Just enough for you to sneak past that guard without raising too many eyebrows. You can still get suspicious. To get a disguise, you must follow these specific steps: # Find a guard. It's recommended that you lure him or her into an unwatched area. # Knock him or her out. # Aim your mouse cursor at the unconscious body and hold G. # Hide the body. Sometimes, people will come and investigate. Compromised You have been compromised. This will let you know that stealth has been broken and you have no hope of staying silent. You're going to have to use the big guns that you might've brought. Or just reset character and commit suicide to avoid capture. Many people do that. There are several factors that could cause this. See "What Will Break Stealth?" in Staying Quiet to find out what will. When compromised, you will have a certain amount of time before law enforcement comes. Trespassing Trespassing occurs only when you enter restricted area. Once you have been spotted in the area, you will have 7 seconds to leave before you become compromised. But don't think you have the ultimate power in avoiding capture forever. If someone catches you a third time for trespassing, they will issue a final warning. Once you trespass again, you should know what will happen. Armed and Armored You have a gun in your hands or it is sticking out from underneath your clothes. If anyone sees you, you're as good as dead (and probably, so will the person who found you). The same thing goes with armor. I mean, who wears casually walks into a bank wearing armor? Category:Browse Category:Tactics